


any time, any place, anywhere, any day

by charleydear



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, shenanigans ensue, the gang goes to a punk concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleydear/pseuds/charleydear
Summary: "So, if you can time travel, does that mean you never miss a concert?" Yaz leaned on the console. "Like, forget the reunion tour, you can just go and see the Who when they were first going? Or Blondie? Or The Beatles?"......"Wait, that's not Blondie." Yaz stared up at the woman on the stage, who was dancing around the microphone in ways that she didn't even realise a microphone could be used."No, it's not." The Doctor looked on in disbelief.......An unexpected reunion.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	any time, any place, anywhere, any day

"So, if you can time travel, does that mean you never miss a concert?" Yaz leaned on the console. "Like, forget the reunion tour, you can just go and see the Who when they were first going? Or Blondie? Or The Beatles?" 

"Love the Beatles. They wrote a song about me once." The Doctor swept around the console, focused intently at her work. 

"Can we go do that?" Ryan perked up. 

"I wouldn't be opposed, Doc." Graham piped in. 

"Well..." the Doctor looked up from the console, mulling it over. "Why not! 1977...I think this calls for a wardrobe change. Love a good wardrobe change." 

The Fam looked at each other excitedly, then followed the Doctor down the hall. 

  
  
  


"TARDIS wardrobe room!" The Doctor raised her arms in presentation. "I've got clothes in here for any time and place and occasion." 

"This is...proper massive." Yaz looked up at the expansive room with wide eyes. 

The wardrobe room had redecorated itself a bit along with the rest of the TARDIS. Sleek black floors spiralled up a few stories, with patches of yellow light pulsing gently throughout. 

"Right then, 1970s....punk." The Doctor started up the platforms, passing by a dozen racks laden with clothing of every possible description. 

"I remember the 70s." Graham smiled to himself. 

"No shit, Grandad." Ryan teased. 

"Ah! Here we go." The Doctor gestured at a cluster of racks in the corner. "Have at it, fam!"

The three companions exchanged looks, then began to sift through the racks. 

"There's dressing rooms, somewhere...over there!" the Doctor pointed, then looked for her own outfit.  
Yaz found a red miniskirt, a leather jacket, and a black t-shirt, all of which had been slashed in places and put back together with safety pins. ("This just seems impractical." "But it looks wicked, Yaz!") 

Ryan found another leather jacket, his with a dozen patches that looked very, very homemade, and a Clash t-shirt, which he wore with his regular jeans and a pair of doc martens. ("Oh, I forget who's shirt that was...it'll come back to me." It had been Jack's.) 

Graham tried on several different looks, all of which were quickly dismissed by the other two companions. He finally settled on his regular clothes, with the addition of a long plaid coat covered in badges. ("I don't think punk is the look for me, Doc." "You look great, Graham!" "Yeah...great.") 

The Doctor was sporting a pair of ripped jeans, a leather jacket, an oversized Bowie t-shirt, and tall doc martens. Her usual ear cuff stayed on, and her sonic screwdriver was tucked safely away in the jacket. ("That shirt's way too big for you, Doctor!" "But it's mine! Was mine...oh, you know. I'm wearing it anyway.") 

"You sure we won't look ridiculous, Doc?" Graham frowned at their outfit choices. 

"Nah! You'll blend right in. Trust me!" The Doctor leapt ahead of them, already on her way back to the console room, the thrill of adventure already all over her features. 

  
  
  


The Doctor parked the TARDIS behind some bins in a disused lot around the corner from their destination. 

The four poured out of the TARDIS onto the grimy pavement, and the Doctor led them down the road, her strides as quick as ever. 

"CBGB!" The Doctor pointed at the awning of the club, looking like barely more than a hole in the wall, save for the crowds spilling out of the door into the street. "The home of punk in New York. The Ramones, the B-52s, The Talking Heads; they all started here." 

"Blimey." Graham looked like a fish out of water. 

The Doctor pushed them ahead through the crowds, and down into the crowded, gritty, basement venue. 

They made their way into a free corner, at the back of the room, where they could just barely see the band up on stage. 

The stage was barely more than a raised wooden platform, but a five-person band was up on it, playing intensely. Four men played the instruments, and a lone, blonde woman was singing. 

_"Colour me your colour, baby,  
Colour me your car.  
Colour me your colour, darling,  
I know who you are.  
Come up off your colour chart,  
I know where you're coming from..._

_Call me on the line,  
Call me, call me any, anytime.  
Call me, I'll arrive,  
You can call me any day or night.  
Call me..."_

"Wait, that's not Blondie." Yaz stared up at the woman on the stage, who was dancing around the microphone in ways that she didn't even realise a microphone could be used. 

"No, it's not." The Doctor stared at the curly-haired singer in disbelief. 

"Cause, like, I know what she looks like. I've got a t-shirt." Yaz continued, "unless this is some time travel butterfly effect stuff- did we kill Blondie?"

"No, _we_ definitely didn't." The Doctor shook her head, wanting to leave, but finding herself rooted to the spot, watching.

"Is it an alien?" Ryan asked, joining the Doctor in staring at the singer. 

"Well..." 

The singer raised an eyebrow mid-lyric, then carried on belting- though her gaze shifted, down towards where the Fam were standing- right at the Doctor. 

"Is she looking at you?" Graham asked, looking puzzled.

"Probably not, no, definitely not- I've never met...Blondie, at least not with this face, and I mean the- the real one..." she rambled on, seeming to lose her focus. 

_"Anytime, any place, any day, anywhere! Call me!"_ the mysterious singer belted into the microphone. 

"I think she likes you, Doc!" Ryan exclaimed with a laugh. 

"No, she can't, she doesn't even know it's me!" the Doctor blurted out, then corrected herself, "I mean, she doesn't even know me! I mean I don't, I don't do that kind of thing, really I don't..." 

The Fam looked at the Doctor in varying states of disbelief. 

"You alright, Doc?" Graham furrowed his brows in gentle concern. 

"Yeah, yeah, fam- I'm fine." The Doctor looked up at the stage again, but the band had stopped playing and started packing up for another band to come in, and the woman was nowhere to be seen. 

The Doctor looked down at her feet. Had it really been her? Or was it just wishful thinking? 

She had been so caught in her thoughts, she barely noticed the hand gently tapping her on the shoulder. 

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" a familiar voice intoned from behind, lips up close to her ear. 

The Doctor stiffened, looking up at her fam. 

Ryan looked slightly scandalised, Yaz was mouthing " _go get em, doctor!_ ", and Graham was suddenly very interested in his shoelaces. 

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor turned on her heels to face the woman. 

_River Song._

"Love to, but I'd better tell you I'm married." The Doctor watched River like she was afraid she'd disappear any moment. 

"So am I. What'll you have, then, sweetie?" River grinned mischievously, her hand running down the Doctor's arm. 

"Not sure. Haven't had a chance to try any yet. I'll probably hate it all, but it's worth trying."

"This body still new?" River raised an eyebrow. 

"A bit." The Doctor inched closer, boots squeaking on the grimy floor. "Want to help me break it in?" 

"Oh, it would be a pleasure." River crooned, looking the Doctor up and down. 

"Anyone else starting to feel a bit...weird?" Yaz mumbled to the other companions, who looked just as shocked as she did. 

"I didn't know the Doc, uh, dated..." Ryan muttered. 

"Oh! Fam!" The Doctor shot up, turning around suddenly with the other woman on her arm. "This is Professor River Song!" 

"Pleasure to meet you all." River winked, an arm settling around the Doctor's waist. 

"Wait, you know each other?" Ryan asked in confusion. 

"Oh, we know each other _intimately_."

" _River!_ " The Doctor flushed. "What River means is-"

"I'm her wife." River pressed a kiss to the Doctor's neck. 

The Fam let out varying exclamations of disbelief. 

"You've got a wife?" Yaz stared at the pair, "and you didn't tell us?" 

"Well, uh- bit complicated. Time travel, you know..." the Doctor rambled, then turned to River. "Wait, you knew it was me- does that mean-"

"Spoilers, sweetie." River winked. 

The Doctor grinned, clutching onto her wife. She lived in a world with spoilers again, and she couldn't be happier. 

"Now, how about that drink?" River smirked, and the Doctor happily let herself be pulled towards the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> we all know river totally would, right?  
> catch me on tumblr @dandywho


End file.
